gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanmobile
The is a car belonging to Stan Pines. History Season 1 The Stanmobile first appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," when Stan uses it to drive a blindfolded Mabel and Dipper to the lake to fish, in an attempt to bond with them. In "Headhunters," the car is seen again when Stan uses it to bring a coffin for Wax Stan's memorial service. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," the Stanmobile is seen when Stan was explaining one of his previous encounters with Gideon. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," the car makes another appearance, parked in at Greasy's Diner. In "Irrational Treasure," Stan drives himself, Dipper, and Mabel to Pioneer Day, where the Stanmobile was soon surrounded by wagons; later in the episode, it got stuck in the mud while Stan tried to escape. In "Summerween," Stan uses it to drive himself, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos to the Summerween Superstore, and after uses it for his escape after leaving "Stan Bucks" to pay for his items, then crashing into a telephone pole and popping an inflated Jack-o'-melon with the car in the process. In "Boss Mabel," Stan goes on vacation for three days, using his car to get there. In "Bottomless Pit!," the car is seen again during Mabel's "Trooth Ache" story while Stan is teaching a bear how to drive. In "Boyz Crazy," Stan uses it to drive himself and Dipper up to Lookout Point to stop Robbie from seemingly brainwashing Wendy. In "Dreamscaperers," the Stanmobile is in one of Stan's memories of him and Lazy Susan going on a date. The car is also seen in the memory of him trying to sell the Stan Vac. In "Gideon Rises," Stan's car is seen parked in at Greasy's Diner and after next to Abuelita's house. Later, when Stan figures out how Gideon is able to con everyone into believing him to be a psychic he uses the car to quickly tell other citizens of Gravity Falls at the crash site of the Gideon-bot. Shorts In "Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart," Dipper and Wendy crash the Mystery Cart into the Stanmobile, which is the reason for Soos to fix the golf cart in the short. Season 2 In "The Golf War," Stan uses it to drive Dipper, Mabel and Soos to Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt. Later, Soos and he wait for Mabel and Dipper in the car. In "Sock Opera," Stan drives the Stanmobile. This car's license plate is mentioned in the episode "Not What He Seems," as the key for the code in the end credits. The license plate is pictured on the board in the police station with the information collected by Agent Powers and Agent Trigger. In "A Tale of Two Stans," Stan takes the Stanmobile when he leaves home after his dad kicks him out, revealing that the car is at least 40 years old, and uses it to travel the country for his various scams. Appearance The Stanmobile is a burgundy car with a white hood and black tires. It has a white landau roof and a yellow license plate with STNLYMBL on it. The side of the car has the words "EL DIABLO" on it, which is Spanish for "The Devil." It gets wrecked by Stan's dangerous driving on several occasions. Sightings Trivia *According to Alex Hirsch, Stan's car is a "1965 El Diablo Convertible" which is a play on words, since the car resembles a third generation 1965 [[wikipedia:Cadillac de Ville series#1965–1970|Cadillac DeVille convertible]].Photo of a 1965 Cadillac DeVille *Alex Hirsch confirmed in an interview that the difference between the license plate's name, "Stanley," and Stan's supposed name, "Stanford," was an intentional hint to Stan's twin brother. Category:Season 1 objects Category:Shorts objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Technology Category:Vehicles